Boredom
by Elphie Marky
Summary: Roger’s bored. How far will he go for some excitement? MarkRoger


**Disclaimer:** All Jonathan's.

Roger sat on his bed, bored. His guitar was beside him, along with crumpled paper and a pen. He stroked his chin. It was rather scruffy, as Roger had not shaved in days. Not that he wanted a beard; he was just too lazy to shave it off.

"What can I do?" Roger whined out loud to himself.

Mark. Mark had long since gone to bed. Roger hadn't annoyed Mark in awhile. He decided to mess with his camera next time Mark was out. Mark didn't like that much. Roger thought back to last Christmas. Mark had been out, but he left his camera behind. Roger had been playing with it. Once he figured out how to turn it on, he stuffed it down his pants – a playful surprise for Mark to come home to. What Roger didn't know was that the film was a Christmas gift for Mark's parents. Mark didn't find out until he watched it with them back in Scarsdale. Expecting a tour of New York City and the apartment, they were appalled by the tour of Roger's pants.

"Heh," Roger chuckled, recalling the memory. He leaned back, trying to find some form of amusement. "Mark is asleep, I haven't annoyed him in awhile, and my face is furry." He sat up abruptly. "I can use this to my advantage!" Roger smiled. He left his room and wandered down the hall towards Mark's room. The door was open. Roger stepped into the room; standing still for a few minutes, he allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

Roger carefully padded towards Mark's bed. He was in the center on his side. Roger carefully laid down on the bed, Mark didn't move at all. He was a heavy sleeper. Roger slinked closer to his friend and hovered over him. Lowering his face to Mark's, Roger rubbed his unshaven face against Mark's pale, smooth cheek.

"Ehh," Mark batted his hands to get Roger away. Roger grabbed his hands to avoid getting smacked in the face.

"Calm down, it's only me."

"Roger?" Mark sat up and flipped the light on, then shoved his glasses on.

"Nice pajamas," Roger commented.

Mark blushed and pulled the covers up around his waist. He was sleeping in just boxers.

"Don't be ashamed of having Tinkerbell boxers," Roger joked.

"They're not…" Mark started, but he knew it was no use. "What are you doing?"

"Couldn't sleep," he replied. "I was lonely."

"I was sleeping."

"I thought you could use some company."

"I thought I was being raped by a bear," Mark replied dryly.

"Why would I rape you?"

"With you, the possibilities are endless."

"You know you'd like it," Roger slowly pulled up his shirt, revealing his abs. He continued the slow tease until his shirt was off. "I'm fuckin' sexy."

Mark just stared at him blankly. "Can I go back to sleep now?" He was obviously uncomfortable.

Roger's face lit up. "You're not denying it!" He was excited.

"Roger, can I please go back to sleep? I really don't appreciate being jolted out of sleep by my roommate. Especially when he's furry."

"What if I wasn't furry?"

"I still don't want to be raped!"

"It's not rape if it's consensual," Roger always was quick witted. Before Mark could respond, Roger took a risk. On a leap of faith, he pushed his face into Mark's. Their lips met. Mark was taken aback at first, but he tentatively moved his hand, gripping Roger's arm as he kissed him back.

"Ow," Mark rubbed his face when the kiss ended.

"You know you liked it," Roger grinned.

Mark blushed and smiled. "That doesn't mean it wasn't painful."

"I can fix that," Roger sprang off the bed and barreled out of the room.

Mark blinked. "What the hell just happened?" He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. When he returned them to his face, sure enough, Roger's shirt was still there. Mark touched his fingers to his lips, still wet with Roger's taste. He realized he was shaking. He had never been this nervous.

His thoughts were interrupted when Roger entered a few minutes later. He stood in the doorway, clean shaven with a towel around his waist. Mark gulped. Roger made his way to the bed and sat next to Mark. Mark gazed into Roger's deep green eyes. He slowly raised his hand and touched Roger's cheek. It was smooth. Roger could sense Mark's nervousness. He lifted his hand and intertwined his fingers through Mark's.

"It's okay," Roger reassured him, leaning in for a soft kiss.

Mark was too scared to kiss him back. Roger could sense that Mark was tense. He was so innocent and inexperienced. Roger, however, was far from innocent and inexperienced. He was a little scared too, never having done this with a guy. He had always felt something for Mark, but assumed it was just a normal, best friend thing. Roger never knew his dad and was a loner in school, but when Mark came along, it was like someone actually cared. Roger had someone.

Roger ran his other hand up and down Mark's back. Mark relaxed a bit, using his finger to trace Roger's abdomen. He was getting daringly close to the towel. Roger kissed his neck and released his hand, egging him on.

"Go for it," Roger whispered in his ear, kissing down his jaw line. Mark moaned softly and drew the covers around him and Roger.

Slowly, the towel fell away from Roger's waist and Mark leaned into him, burying his face into his chest. Roger rolled over so that Mark was on top of him. "Mmm," he moaned softly as Mark's hands groped below his waist.

"How long?" Mark asked, sliding down, next to Roger.

Roger was quiet for a minute as he thought about how to answer Mark's question. "I – I don't know. You've always been important to me, but it took til now, when I was really bored, to realize how I really felt."

"You should get bored more often," Mark smiled. "Thinking'll do you good sometimes."

Roger smiled and interlaced his fingers between Mark's. "I don't think I'm going to be bored very often anymore." He leaned in and began kissing Mark on the lips.

No, Roger wouldn't be bored very often anymore. He found someone who cared. Who would take up his time. Who would keep him out of trouble. Who would love him. Who would save him from his boredom. The possibilities were endless.

**Fin**


End file.
